A new race
by sangofananime
Summary: it has passed a year since the great race of Oban and the crogs and nourasia are in war. Jordan decides to help organizing another race, but this time there is going to be a real price! what would happen when canaleto reappears?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!! Here is**** my first fic about Oban Star Racers, I don't know if I'll do some more so that's why I say it's the first je je.**

**The original language of this story is Spanish so try to understand me if I have any grammar mistake or something. Anyway, thanks for reading it!! I would really love if you like my story 'cause I'm in love with Oban and I have always wanted to write a sequel.**

**Just ignore the bad tittles, they will be better soon. Reviews please!!**

**Chapter 1: not today**

The sky was still lightly blue, there were almost no clouds in it and the sun was reflecting on every window of the houses of that urbanization. Eva was sitting on the street in front of her house; she was looking at the sunset and the clouds that could hardly resist the intensity of the sun that wanted them to evaporate. It had passed almost a month since started the time of rains, but ironically, it hadn't rained any of those days.

It had passed exactly a year since her life changed completely, and almost 9 months ago she had returned to Earth and started a new life with her father, Don Wei.

Eva remembered clearly every obstacle that she lived during that race in which she was able to see her father; she also worked as a mechanic and pilot for him (after a lot of troubles) and was able to meet some friends and enemies, some from distant planets, others from near planets, but she didn't knew it certainly because she never asked where their planets were.

There were some names that she preferred not to remember. Toros, Kross, Canaleto.

There were some others that she would never be able to forget. Jordan, Rick, Satis… she giggled as she thought of the little avatar; all the times he wanted to give her a lecture and was never able to do it, and in spite of it she had learned a lot from him.

But there was a particular name that caused her a lot of pain and memories, the name of someone she haven't seen in a long time…Aikka. But she didn't want to think about it right now. "Not today, Eva" she said to herself.

When Jordan turned into the avatar, the pact of peace between the Crogs and the Earth, because of the Great Race of Oban, was broken. Everybody thought that Earth would be bombed without mercy when the race was over; but then the avatar personally forced the Crogs to stay away from his planet, whose ships were in that time around Earth. He told them to be far away from the planet and to never come back and they did, surprising Eva and all the Earth people.

It was growing dark when a euphoric shout removed Eva from her thoughts. A light ball approached to her and illuminated her face, and then it transformed into a young and tall boy who was wearing a kind of purple tunic, he had a black-yellow hair.

-Here is the avatar! - said Jordan, who was now 18 years old.

-Yeah yeah, I heard you already. Guess the entire city knows that you are here, Jordan- said Eva while standing up and cleaning her clothes from the dust.

She was still wearing the uniform of her school, the one where his father put her after they moved to that city. The "stupid costume", as she used to called it, consisted on a white shirt with long sleeves and the end of them were black, a black necktie, with the shield of the school in the side were is the heart; and also a black skirt which she was forced to wear after a big discussion with her father and a confused director.

-By the way- she said as she looked at the young avatar with accusing eyes- you are late today-

-I'm the avatar! I have a lot of work, with all the Crogs' war stuff…-

Eva's eyes looked at the ground immediately and Jordan could only feel like an idiot, why did he have to talk about that subject? Both of them knew how painful it was for Eva. A month after Jordan forced the Crogs to be away from Earth, all the universe received the news that Nourasia was attacked by the ships of the ruthless aliens.

The reason? Simple. The rupture of the alliance between the Crog Empire and Nourasia during the Great Race of Oban. But Eva knew better than any other person the real cause of that rupture. Her friendship with Aikka caused that the prince was considered a traitor and that there were suspicions of an alliance with Earth. Because of this the Crogs apparently indignant, started a war with Nourasia, and they haven't stopped their attacks since then.

Eva was afraid that the prince could have got a lecture; that he was expulsed from the nourasian court, that he was injured or worst, that he was dead. When she thought on the last possibility her body started shaking and the fear and the guilt invaded her. If she hadn't known Aikka, that war would not be happening. What if he was dead by her fault?

-Eva! Jordan! Are you coming in? It's late- shouted Don Wei, looking behind the principal door of the house that he and his daughter inhabited since almost a year.

-We are coming dad! Let's go Jordan- said Eva as she ran to the place where was her father to hug him with a big smile on her lips.

Since they returned to Earth, everything seemed to be like a wonderful dream. Jordan decided that he would visit her "partner" everyday, if he was able to escape from the tedious and strict supervision of the creators. Stan and Koji, meanwhile, were working for Don Wei since Miguel, their last boss, has retired and they were creating new and wonderful star racers.

Rick received them in their return to Earth; he also helped Don and Eva to look for a place to move and was now the trainer of the young pilots that worked for Don. And to top it all Eva was the best of all those pilots; she had already won an international championship and participated in a national one where she won the second place.

In addition, Don seemed to have returned to be the one who Eva knew; of course that he still reprimanded her when she did something bad, but only if it really needed to be discussed; they also used to laugh at the crazy things that Eva did on her school; but in spite of that, their relationship couldn't be better. They were together every time they could, Eva was always hugging him and Don smiled, feeling like the happiest man in the world for having his daughter with him again.

-You will not dare to come late tomorrow, will you Jordan? - said Don looking seriously at the avatar across his daughter's hair, who didn't wanted to let him go.

-Of course not, sir- answered the boy smiling.

-Very well- said Don- now Eva, we have to come in. You should be hungry, aren't you?-

Eva thought about it for a second and instantly her stomach growled wanting some food, causing that Jordan and her father started to laugh.

-That's right- she said while blushing a little, but without wanting to let Don go. She had lived 10 years wanting to be with her father and now she would hug him all the time she wanted.

-Hey! Don't forget about us- said a voice.

Then she turned around to see a black and long convertible car that was parked in front of her house and two known mechanics, one of them with a tanned skin and the other with an oriental looking, and on the other side of the car was a tall ex-racer.

-Rick! Stan! Koji! - shouted Eva while smiling, running to her friends and jumping in the arms of the both young mechanics and then being trapped by Rick's arms.

-What are you doing here? We didn't knew you were about to come- she said while finally separating from the man that never took off his dark glasses.

-You didn't but I knew they were - said Don waving to the guys.

-And what for? - asked Eva innocently as the men looked at each others nervously.

-We just wanted to talk about some business- Stan answered quickly after a short but tense silence.

-Anyway, let's go inside- said Jordan, trying to calm the situation.

-Fine- said Eva, pretending to be convinced, but she knew perfectly that they were hiding something, although she didn't knew what it was.

They ate, talked, laughed at some jokes that Jordan heard in some planets, Eva played some video games with Stan, and she also talked with Koji about the news star racers that they were designing and she then was sent by her father to sleep. It didn't took too long for Eva to be against it but she gave up when the guys said that they wanted to sleep too.

Eva went to her room, her sanctuary, her favorite place in the house after the kitchen, for obvious reasons. There were star racers posters in a wall, near of her bed, and on the other one were a lot of drawings pasted in it, the most of them were sketches of the landscapes of Oban, Alwas and the faces of her friends and the people she met during the Great Race. There were also a desk; her closet and a small table where her school bag was.

Luckily, Eva just needed to do her math and art's homework. Quickly she opened her math book, wrote the assigned problems and solved them; she also reviewed them and when she was satisfied she put her book in her school bag and took a paper and a pencil from the desk, starting with her art homework.

Eva discovered when she was back from Oban that she loved to draw. Everyone said that she was really good, especially when she drew the faces of people. She had drawn the face of her father, Rick, Jordan, Stan, Koji, Satis, Rush, Sul, Ning, Skun, her mother Maya and her best friend Mina. Her personality was a lot like Eva's. She was the only one who believed in her story about Oban in her school; that's why she was her best friend. In addition, everyone who knew them said that they were unbearable and even Jordan once called them "public enemies" when they tried to stole his tunic to throw it by the window, in that way he would have to go and look for it completely naked.

That memory made Eva grin but this disappeared instantly when she looked at her art homework. She didn't noticed what she was drawing, because she was too deep in her thoughts about what her friends and father were hiding. When she looked at her watch she noticed it was already eleven o' clock so she gave up; she wouldn't be able to draw another face, as the teacher asked them to do; she should have to take that one to her class, although it would be hard to explain who it was without them thinking that she was crazy, but Mina surely would help her.

So she took off her uniform and got dressed, she was wearing a long shirt without sleeves and shorts for sleeping. She finally covered herself with the sheets and fell asleep after a few minutes thinking on the face she just draw, until her mind reprimanded her saying again "not today, Eva".

**A little long, don't you think? Well, there was really a lot to tell and I was inspired xD. Now I have some questions and phrases for you about the next chapter.**

**What are the guys hiding?**

**What is the face that Eva just drew?**

**Did you like it or not? Why?**

"**JORDAN STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!!"**

"**It****'s nothing. See you soon princey boy" **

"**He was happy that he was able to see the Earth princess, at least for a moment"**

**So, here is it. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!! Thanks a lot for those who read and commented. I'm so happy that you like it. I apologize for the wait but here is it! Finally****, the second chapter.**

**Warning:**** I think I said that the name of Eva's friend was Mary, but it's Mina. Only that, thanks!**

**Have fun and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 2:**** A normal day?**

Eva woke up with all her body covered in sweat and her heart beating furiously. She had dreamed again with Aikka, like she had done almost every night since the war between The Crog Imperium and Nourasia started. This time, she and the young prince were walking in Oban, then they arrived at a cliff where Aikka fell and Eva, desperate, jumped to the cliff and when she was near of him, he disappeared in the dark.

When she recovered the calm she watched the clock that was in her left wrist. It was 7 A.M. It was strange that Jordan haven't came to wake her up; since they had returned to the Earth, he had acquired the custom to appear in her room and wake her up, and soon her father was waked up by his daughter who shouted : JORDAN STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!

Of course that the boy didn't ever paid attention to her.

Eva got up and got dressed the fastest she could, because she had only half an hour to have breakfast, to make her school bag and to run to her school, or she would be late. When she dressed herself with the "stupid costume" she ran outside her room with her school bag to her shoulder and she looked down by the railing of the stairs and saw that Rick, Stan, Koji and her father were sleeping deeply, scattered by the carpeted ground of the living room. Jordan wasn't there.

Eva wanted to shout "RISE AND SHINE" in order to wake up them, like she used to do in Alwas, but when she saw the tired expression in her father's face, she covered her mouth with her hands before emitting any sound. A small smile was drawn in her face and she looked for some sheets, which delicately placed on the bodies of her friends and her father.

Then she observed the place carefully. There was a great disorder, glasses and plates on the central table of the room, some shoes in a corner and the purses of trip of her friends where their clothes to sleep, that had obvious not served to them as much, and others of their properties could be seen.

Eva sighed and thought "men". Next she ordered the disaster that was now her living room as she could; she took the glasses and dirty plates and put them in the kitchen, took an apple from the refrigerator, ate it and left running as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, in a place far distant, the avatar watched Eva running by the streets, through a small mirror. Jordan watched at a pair of blue eyes that watched him, it was either that he wished much to see them but today was a special day and he knew very well that if Eva didn't receive news from prince Aikka today, she would finish falling in a deep depression. He extended his arm and he kept the small box that the nourasian gave him.

- Give it to her too- said the boy with tanned skin, giving Jordan a letter with the name of Molly in it.

- And thanks for your help- he said making a last reverence before the avatar hid the mirror of the sight of the prince; when his cerulean eyes visualized to his human friend in the mirror crossing an avenue agilely, he thought, smiling sadly "She is so energetic as always"

- It's nothing. See you soon princey boy- answered the avatar with the so own challenging glance of him and disappearing of the sight of the prince after a strong explosion of light.

Aikka giggled a little. Apparently, in spite of being now the avatar, Jordan hadn't changed much either. Then he turned around and returned to the nourasian palace looking sadder than never. But he was happy that he was able to see the Earth princess, at least for a moment.

_**With the boys**_

The clock marked 9 A.M. when Don woke up of his peaceful dream and was surprised when he noticed that he was covered by a sheet. "Eva" he thought with a smile on his face.

Quickly he got up and he cleared his throat slightly to wake up to the others.

- Well gentlemen, it's time to wake up. We only have until 3 p.m. to finish preparing everything for Eva's birthday- said Don once everyone woke up.

Immediately and without doubting all they went to their respective tasks. Minutes later, Stan and Koji had to leave to look for fuel and some tools, with which Don and Rick were alone. The ex--pilot and now trainer of pilots watched the place with thoroughness while Don Wei was calling some people.

- This place looked more disordered when I fell asleep- said Rick when Don finished his third intergalactic call.

- Eva- Don simply said, beginning the fourth call, this went directed to the planet Byrus.

- I wonder if she will arrive in time without the help of her personal awakener- said Rick remembering the fright that he had once when he went to visit the Wei family a morning.

Seconds after entering the house, Rick listened to the furious shouts of Eva chasing Jordan. Soon he appreciated how the young girl was held by her father by the arms so that she wouldn't kill the avatar. After that, he understood that Jordan had entered her room to wake her up, and if there was something Eva hated was that someone violated her privacy.

- Of course she will, Eva has the agility and speed of her mother answered Don distracted, without watching the man of dark glasses.

_**Again with Eva**_

The young girl of the tattooed face seated in the ground and placed herself near of a tree next to a girl of long, waved and black hair, and with dark violet eyes that sometimes changed of tonality and even of colour depending on the mood of the girl.

- Today you were almost late Eva, what happened to you? - The young person of waved hair asked.

- It seems that Jordan went to make his work of avatar today. At least this time nobody came to my room to tweak my face with a finger until I wake up- said Eva dreamily watching to the blue sky.

- I see. By the way what you are going to do today after classes? – Mina asked, remembering the favour that Eva's father had requested to her a few days ago.

- Don't know. I guess nothing, as we are in the last week of classes any teacher have sent us tasks until now-

-I guess they are not going to sent u homework today, only is left the art class and then we can go away-

-Then I have nothing to do- said Eva without taking her eyes of the sky.

-Well, you want to go shopping to the city? - Mina asked

-Okay- said Eva.

Mina stayed silent after that. It wouldn't be necessary to annoy Eva anymore, now only was left to distract her until 3 p.m. Don Wei had requested her to maintain Eva occupied after classes until that hour so that he and the boys could prepare everything. Surely Eva didn't even imagined what would they be planning for her; everyone knew that she was very worried about all the subject of the war between the Crogs and Nourasia, as much that she would have forgotten what day was that.

Mina observed her friend, who had begun again with one of her sessions of reflection, until the point of which sometimes she almost got slept. Eva really liked to think and to watch the emptiness, it doesn't matter how much weird this could sound. Surely she was thinking again about that nourasian prince that she mentioned so much.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the recess; nevertheless, Eva didn't make any move. Mina sighed and walked until she was in front of Eva, blocking her sight towards the sky that she was observing so much distracted.

- Earth to Eva, the bell rang already- Mina said as she shook the shoulder of her friend, who blinked a pair of times, as if she had just wake up of a dream.

Both ran by the corridors of the school until arriving at the art hall right before the professor closed the door.

- So, late again, young ladies? - The professor said with a false severe glance. She was dressed in the uniform of the professors, which was (for women) a black skirt until the knees and a similar white shirt to the one of the students, but without the black necktie.

-Sorry, Miss Aubree- said Eva and Mine in unison, smiling innocently.

- Just sit down and take off the works that I requested to you. And don't call me by my name, I told you already. I'm Miss Smith- said the professor.

Miss Aubree Smith was a sweet and calmed person, but also she used to joke with her students. She had a long, blond and smooth hair; and black and deep eyes, that seemed to be able to appreciate all the beauty of the world just by a glance. She was married and had two twin daughters of 7 years called Mary and Grace; they had the blond hair of their mother and blue eyes of their father. For Eva, her art professor was like an aunt or even a second mother; she was practically part of her family because they were neighbours and Eva was the only one, with the exception of their parents, who could differentiate the small twins, and they considered her a big sister.

When Mina and Eva had seated in their respective seats, the professor began to speak again, this time seated in her desk.

- Well, as you were the last ones arriving, why don't you help me with your classmates' works? - The professor said grinning evilly.

Resigned, Eva and Mina walked by the classroom and gathered the works and gave them to Miss Smith.

- Thanks- she said with a smile to the two young girls- sit down. You already know which the system is, you will come one by one when I call you and will explain your drawings to me. The drawing cannot be changed by another one, Eva- said immediately when she saw that the girl raised the hand to ask exactly that.

- But… - Eva began

- I said no. Eva all of your works are excellent, I don't know why you are worrying all the time-said the professor, and when she saw that the girl wasn't going to insist, she called the first student.

Eva sighed. What would she say this time to the professor? Nobody except Mina believed her about her races in Alwas and Oban. Why exactly in that unique class where she asked them to draw a picture she have to draw…?

- Eva- Mina whispered- don't worry, you always got good grades-

- You don't understand. I'm in a big trouble- answered Eva in low voice watching at her friend in the eyes, who was seated to her right side.

- Why? –

- Last night, Rick and the boys came to my house and when I went to my room to do my homework, I was so much distracted that I ended up drawing… -

- Who? - Mina asked in a low voice. Eva did a sign to her so that she approached and whispered in her ear the name of the person that she had drawn.

- Eva! How are you going to explain that to Aubree? You know that I'm the only one that believes you about the Oban stuff-

- I don't know. But I have never tried to explain that to her to her-

- Perhaps, she will believe you but… -

- Eva! – said the professor- can you stay here after classes for talking to you about something?

- Yeah, sure- Eva answered timidly at the severe glance of the professor.

- Shit- thought Eva. Why did she had to draw Aikka?

**I'm leaving it here. Thank you again for those who commented.**

**For all those who are reading this story I will request you for patience because I'm in a summer travel with my family but I'm going to do my best for publishing he most often I could.**

**Now my questions for the next chapter:**

**What did Aikka sent to Eva?**

**Why Stan and Koji wanted oil? xD**

**Why was Don Wei calling to Byrus?**

**What is Miss Aubree going to say to Eva?**

**I'm not really sure about the structure of the next chapter so I'm not going to put phrases today. Meanwhile have fun and REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!! ****Sorry**** for the wait he he. Here is the third chapter, which ****I**** promise is going to be really good. I'm really glad that there is some people who actually like my fic xD in fact ****I**** have a lot of ideas but you will still not see them****, not until two or three more chapters.**

**Be patient!! Now, here is chapter 3. REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 3: Happy birthday Eva**

When the bell rang at 2 p.m. every student left the classroom, everyone except one girl.

Eva was still in her seat watching discreetly and fleetingly at professor Aubree, who was only taking care of keep some papers in her suitcase, which surely would be the works that she had just corrected. That was the reason for which Eva was sitting there.

-Why did I have to draw Aikka's face? -she repeated constantly to herself while cursing in low voice.

The previous day she had tried with all her strength for not to think about the nourasian prince, she even could distract her mind a pair of hours by thinking about what her father and friends were planning; obviously that didn't matter now to Eva. The fact was that her mind betrayed her in the end and in the most inopportune moment. She had drawn Aikka's face for her art homework and now her teacher would want an explanation. Why did she found a nourasian's face when she asked her students for drawing a loved person?

-Eva, come here please- said the teacher after what looked like an eternity.

The girl of the double-colored hair only could sigh deeply and walk to her teacher's desk as if she was going to the judgment on which her life depended. She stood there without saying anything and finally stopped looking at the ground when the woman invited her to seat to her side in a near chair and said with a slight and honest smile:

-So? I want you to tell me about your drawing-

-It's a long and complicated story- Eva said after sighing again.

-And I'd like to hear it- answered Miss Aubree with a determined glance.

Then Eva sighed again and started to tell everything to her teacher; everything that happened a year ago and that had changed her life so drastically. She told her how she had lived only her first 5 years with her parents, Maya and Don Wei, a famous and talented star-racer pilot, and an important manager and director of a company of star-racers. She told her that after the tragic accident in which her mother died, her father left her in a boarding school by ten long years and then, in her fifteenth birthday she decided to look for him.

After that, she told her how she ended up saying a false name to her own father and working for him when he didn't even recognize her.

Finally Eva began to narrate her period of life as Molly. First, when she was transported to planet Alwas by accident and competed in the races after Rick's accident, the famous pilot so know in Earth; then, she talked about the people she knew there, the enemies but more about the friends.

There it was where prince Aikka appeared; Eva said to her professor that Aikka was her first true friend; he always believed in her; he had taught her more than what she never thought that could learn. She raced with him, became friends, had moments together, they trusted each other without a doubt; they were betrayed, became enemies, they were disappointed and sad; but even after all that, their friendship survived all the difficulties. Even to what happened in Oban.

But after defeating Canaletto and crowning Jordan as the new avatar; both discovered the consequences of their relationship. Who would have guess that two adolescents could cause a war?

Because of all the memories, many happy ones, but more sad and painful, Eva had to contain the tears that were forming in her eyes. It was then that Miss Aubree understood everything that that girl had suffer and knew the pain that hid behind that grinning and that face that always looked distracted and happy.

When Eva finished with her story, without spilling a single tear, Aubree told her:

-Now I see why you never told me about it- she said with a sad voice. Probably she now felt bad for having got mad because of the drawing, without thinking of what Eva was feeling.

-I told you that it was complicated- answered the girl, whipping the tears away and winking at her.

-You will have the best grade- Aubree said, taking Eva's drawing and writing the grade.

-Then you believed me? - Eva asked, incredulous.

-Of course! After all this drama stuff… or was it a lie? - said Aubree with an accusing glance.

-It wasn't a lie! - shouted Eva, a little offended. She told her everything about what caused her so much pain and she dared to doubt?

-Just kidding, never mind. Your feelings are all over the drawing. I will give it back to you later. You can go, and don't be sad, especially in a day like this-

Without doubting, Eva ran off the classroom to find Mina. She still felt a bit sad but at least she could free herself from those feelings that had tortured her the whole year. But she still wondered what would have the teacher meant with "a day like this".

She didn't have time to think much about that, because moments after leaving the classroom, she found a very worried Mina, whose eyes let see her worrying; now they were deep violet, almost black.

-What happened? - The girl of black hair asked immediately.

-You were right, seems like I always got good grades- Eva said simply.

-But…-

-It's okay, don't worry-

-You told her? - Mina asked timidly.

Eva waited a few second before answering, with the low head.

-Yes- she finally said.

-I see- was all that her friend could say.

Mina knew perfectly how hard was for Eva to think about what she had lived in Alwas and Oban, much more if she had to speak about it. When Eva told her that secret, she had cried a lot; even Mina cried with her. She had had a difficult way.

-Don't worry; I'm fine- Eva said suddenly, with a smile in her lips.

That was all that was needed to convince Mina. Eva never smiled if she didn't want to do it or if she didn't feel good, so she really didn't have to worry about anything. The girl of black hair breathed deeply, and sighed soon to take Eva's hand with a smile.

- Then let's get out of here! - She said while both ran the fastest than they could to be away of the school. It was Friday and who wants to be near school on Friday?

**Meanwhile in the Wei residence**

- Is all ready? - Jordan said, after fixing all the gifts that he had been collecting all the day.

- Yes, we just need the honor guest -Rick finished hiding the last guest. Without a doubt they would surprise the "little mouse".

- I'll take care of it- said Don happily, while calling Mina to her cell phone.

It was unusual to see him that happy, reason why Stan was always behind the manager with a camera to remember those unique moments in the life; and also to record Eva's party.

Of course that not every day you celebrate the sixteenth birthday of your only daughter, which you have just met after ten years

Obviously, it didn't influence the love and admiration that he felt for her. Don had discovered that Eva not only was the alive image of her mother in all sense, but that was also… well, a lot more. He would never find words enough to describe her. He simply loved her, and today he would do anything for her to be happy.

**In some place of the city**

The sound of hard rock that came from Mina's cell phone caused that she was frightened and spilled a little of soda in the table and on Eva's lap.Quickly she answered the call while her friend dried the wet uniform.- Yo? -- It's time, Mina- said Don from the other side of the line.- Don? –she said, harder enough to make Eva listen to it and turn around to see her with a confused expression.

-I-I mean, where do you buy that?-she said, or rather shouted laughing nervously. Apparently this calmed the Eva's curiosity, who continued rubbing a napkin against her skirt.

- Coming- Mina said to Don in low voice and finished the call- Eva, what about going to your house? I'm boring-

- But we have just arrived and it was your idea to come to the city-

- C'mon! I'll pay the bus this time -insisted Mina, holding her friend's arm.

- Okay -said Eva a bit annoyed.

The girl of red hair didn't care where they were. This time her mind had separated from Alwas, Oban and Nourasia and even of the secret that their friends kept; since they had left the school half an hour, she had had a strange feeling. Something was about to happen and she knew it. It only calmed her the fact that it wasn't the same feeling she had before Rick's accident on Alwas.

**Again in Eva's house**

- Hurry up Eva! - Mina shouted running towards the door of her friend's house.

- When I catch you up, you will see. Give it back! - Mina had taken her music reproducer thing in the bus, and since they had left the bus Eva had been fighting Mina to take it back. The persecution had continued until her house.

- Come and get it -said the girl, very amused, slowly opening the door of the house while Eva approached running. She had an arm extended with the object looked for the girl in the hand, like daring her to take it.

When the girl of red hair took between her arms her loved music reproducer, she was pushed by her friend inside the house, who then closed the door. There wasn't even a light on.

- Why is it all dark? - Eva said, but their words were shut by many shouts of joy.

The light was suddenly on. Eva was watching, or rather, was being observed by many eyes, all accompanying by a warm smile. In her mind only a phrase was formulated:

-What the hell is this?-

She could only turn around completely confused to see Mina, whose eyes were now of a light violet which indicated that she was very happy.

- Happy birthday Eva- was everything that was heard of her.

A second later, the news came to her mind. How could she forget her own birthday? It was just that so many things had happened from the last year…

Eva had never celebrated her birthday and now there were all the friends she had done during that last year, all ready to celebrate by her side.

A happiness wave filled the heart of the adolescent while what seemed to her like a million arms catched her.

**Later**

One hour had already passed and Eva couldn't believe what happened yet. So that was what her father and the others were planning!

They had decorated all the living room with the classic balloons and strips, and all her gifts (that were actually a lot) were piled up in the table of the dining room, almost with the intention that every person that enter the house could see them.

The food did not lack either. Everything exceeded. And the cake was… just big! Apparently her father didn't want to keep none money when he was buying it; although Eva wondered how he had been able to put into the house a cake of 2 floors of height and a meter of length. Thank to God it wasn't pink but completely black due to the chocolate layer that covered it.

- Hello princess- said a voice behind Eva, as a hand settled in her left shoulder. The girl sighed a little, recognizing the voice and stopped observing for the fourth time the decorated living room.

- Hey Mark-she said while turning to see the boy of short brown hair, green olive eyes and that always had an attitude that could cause that Eva lost her patience. Very easily.

Mark always called her princess, just as Aikka used to do, but he didn't do it by affection or anything like that, but to only remember her how little he trusted her about the races, avatars and aliens stuff. Eva hated him calling her princess; it was as if he made fun not only on her but her friends of other worlds, specially on Aikka.

- Who invited this idiot? - Eva thought. Luckily, she was so much happy that she wouldn't have to force a smile.

-I told already you not to call me like that- said Eva trying not to look mad.

- Wasn't it as your friend the prince called you? If I am your friend, why can't I call you like that princess? – answered Mark, giving importance to himself.

- Who said that we are friends? - Eva said.

- Of course we are friends little princess, if not I would not be here-

- But… - Eva didn't have the opportunity to talk back.

- Now that I think about it, where are your friends, the alien ones? Aren't coming? – continued the irritating boy. But the commentary only managed to sadden Eva.

She said nothing. It was truth that none of the friends that she had known in Alwas was going to come. But on the other hand, she had to her pilot friends who worked with her father; she had Don, Stan, Koji, Rick, Jordan, Mina, her friends of the school, those whom lived near her house, her rival-friends with whom had even competed in the races that were made in the Earth. Nevertheless, it hurt Eva what Mark said, because it was the truth.

- What do you have to say, Eva? Or may I say Molly? –

There was no answer.

- You sure that it wasn't one of your crazy dreams? –

- It wasn't a dream! - Eva shouted. Now her patience was finishing and her initial sadness was beginning to transform into anger.

- Then prove it! Where are your alien friends? –

Eva didn't want that her wrath made her explode that day. She would kick his butt on another moment. Once she decided this, Eva began to run away. She would not deal with Mark in her birthday. He wouldn't ruin her party.

The girl walked quickly between the guests with the boy following her to where outside. Things were like this until Mark commented out another. It was the drop that spilled the glass.

- Where is your lost father? Your friend the avatar? And all that people of whom you speak so much as those mechanics or the hurt pilot? Here are only normal people… -

- That's it- Eva whispered as she stopped abruptly.

- What happens? Perhaps aren't them either going to come? -

- You say another thing about my friends or my father and… -

- And what? Are you going to beat me up? –

- You are looking for it- said Eva, her eyes seemed like fire. She had her fists tight.

- C'mon Eva. You must face the reality, all that Oban and the races stuff are only another of your fantasies- said Mark, with a voice that pretended to be comprehensive.

- Stop bothering me and get the hell out of my house, Mark- Another word and she no longer could support it.

- It's your birthday; I just want to celebrate it with you. And which better gift than to make you see the reality? -

- Which reality? - A voice behind the boy said.

Mark turned around just in time to be hit in the face, courtesy of Jordan. The boy of brown hair looked up to see that behind the boy of double-colored hair were a very angry Don Wei, a pair of mechanics and an ex-pilot that began to glare hardly at him.

- Any problem? - Don said. If on Alwas or Oban he had got mad and frightened somebody, that person had run terrified when seeing him at this moment.

- N-No problem, Sir- said Mark standing up of the floor, where Jordan had sent him.

- I saw you bothering my daughter? - Said Don approaching his face to Mark's, like challenging him to continue.

- No! We were just speaking… -

- Oh yeah? I see that Eva is a little mad- said Koji. His face calmed almost always now could intimidate a professional boxer.

- It seems to me that you were saying very bad things about us- Stan appeared next to Koji, with crossed arms.

- And about her. You want more problems, kid? - Rick finalized.

Mark gasped. His body didn't move because of the fear of having 5 men and one very angry girl against him. Without counting all the guests, who would surely be ready to defend Eva.

- Let's take this guy out of here. Don't even remember that we have invited him- said Jordan.

Before Mark could react or protest, Jordan and Rick held him by the arms and took him to the door of the house. It was then that his brain began to work. A series of images and memories filled his mind and finally he understood why those men looked so familiar to him; but without at least pronouncing a single word, Don Wei had already given him a last threatening glance and Eva had closed the fore door hardly in front of him.

Seeing that he was no longer able to enter to the house or to bother Eva, Mark stood up of the portion of turf where they had thrown him, he put his hands in the pockets of his pants and walked back to his house mumbling and cursing.

**Inside**** the house**

Eva rubbed her hands against her clothes as if she had touched something very dirty, like Mark. The girl turned around when feeling the well-known hand of her father in her head.

- What was this time, Eva? Did he hurt you? - asked a worried Don, caressing his daughter's head.

- No, dad. I'm okay, is the same of always- said Eva looking down.

- About your friends of Oban? - Don asked, to which Eva agreed, looking down a bit more.

Don made a strange noise with the throat, like laughter or a sigh, but it finished in a strong outburst of laughter that made Eva smile a little and caused that all the guests turned around to look at him confused or even scared. It was not very common to hear to Don Wei laughing. Stan hurried to turn on the video camera again.

-Guess it's time for you to see your gifts- said Don trying to recover the air.

This almost surprised the girl. She had been so occupied talking with her friends, eating and celebrating that forgot to review the great tower of gifts that was in the center of the room. When she heard her father's words, Eva ran until being in front of the tower, smiling widely and with shaken heart, like a little girl in Christmas.

It didn't take her much time to take instinctively one of the biggest boxes of the pile. She turned to see her father, as if requesting permission to open it.

- Excellent election- said Don, nodding.

- Here goes nothing- said Eva to herself.

She slowly began to develop the box. Although the curiosity ate away her on the inside, she didn't want to look childish by taking off the paper on a single pull.

- You aren't the only one that wants to see the gifts- said Koji, as reading her thoughts.

- I think it doesn't matters if you make some disorder- said Stan, winking to her.

Understanding the so direct signal, Eva took a corner from the wrapper of her first birthday gift since 11 years ago, and pulled hard, taking off and breaking all the paper and causing that the present people started clapping, laughing and shouting with joy.

Eva opened the box that was before her and removed with well-taken care a ceramic sculpture. It was cream color, with decorations of flowers, symbols and plants in a delicate electrical blue tint. Without being able to resist it, Eva read the card that said the name of the one that had sent her that. When she saw the name "Rush" her eyes widened in surprise, without being able to believe it. How was it possible?

- Jordan, it was you, right? –

But without waiting for an answer, she put the beautiful sculpture in the table with the other gifts and hugged her friend. Holding the tears that filled in her eyes for the second time in that day, Eva said the word thanks several times, but no matter how much she repeated it, it didn't lose sense or its meaning.

- It was nothing, really- said Jordan with a slight blush while scratching his head nervously.

- Now I'm going to open your gift, okay? - Eva said, finally separating from him.

Eva made a move to return with her gifts, when a strong and hard voice said a name that she hadn't heard a long time ago "Molly?" But… from where was it coming? The girl turned to see the enormous holographic image of an alien of grayish skin and whose white and pointed teeth make a smile.

- Rush! - Eva ran towards the table where the holograms' projector of her father was.

- Happy birthday, little Molly- said Rush, smiling more.

**Well, that's it by now.**** In the next chapter you will know which Eva's gifts were. I'm truly sorry it took me so long to update this chapter but I promise that you'll have the next in a few days.**

**I own you the questions but not the phrases ****xD**

**"It was** **a beautiful machine****, even more than her**** dear Arrow IV"**

**"****First ****was the ****p****rince and now this idiot. Just ****what I needed"**

**"****Sorry for not telling you more but I promise we'll see each other ****soon"**

**See you!!**


End file.
